sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Dances (Pokemonboy3000)
This is a page for all of the fusion dances composed in the pokemonboy fanon. Yellow Calcite and Cuprite (Sisterhood) Calcite crosses her arms across her chest and leans back as if doing a trust fall. Cuprite spins around her and catches merging their bodies into white light. Yellow Calcite and Spinel (Coquetry) Spinel runs her arms up her legs and spins around before using her finger to motion to Yellow Calcite to approach her. Calcite chuckles and moves herself towards Spinel, who grabs her by the hands and spins her around three times. Calcite then leans back into Spinel causing them to fuse. Yellow Calcite and Tiger Eye (Tantalize) Tiger and Calcite start off standing a couple feet away from each other, Tiger bows and both her gems glow, while Calcite curtsies, causing hers to glow as well. Calcite runs her hands through her hair, before crossing her arms in front of her chest and sinking downwards, while Tiger steadily her strutting. Tiger meets Calcite and they engage in a quick Hip hop ballroom fusion, before Tiger spins Calcite rapidly.Calcite spins away from Tiger unraveling her scarf and falling back into it. Tiger's second mouth catches the end of the scarf and let's out a sensual growl before yanking Calcite back in, she spins in with the scarf and when they touch their bodies merge into a bright yellow light. Yellow Calcite and Amethyst (Concert) Amethyst and Yellow Calcite start off standing next to each other, Amethyst begins tapping her foot to the beat and Yellow Calcite snaps her fingers along. Slowly they both begin to move their shoulders to the beat and jump away from each other. Amethyst dances like she does in Almalgam and shakes her butt at Yellow Calcite. Yellow Calcite dances similarly to how she does in Tantalize, crossing her arms in front of her and sinking down. Amethyst then begins to to gyrate her hips and turns to run towards Yellow Calcite. Calcite bends backwards and does a back somersault and runs at Amethyst, they both leap at each other colliding in a sphere of light. Yellow Calcite and Snow (Connivance) This "dance" starts with Snow holding a blade to Cuprite's neck, Calcite approaches her and offers her hand to Snow. Snow smiles and grabs her hand. Snow skates around Yellow Calcite completing a circle, While Yellow Calcite twists around and sinks down, Snow jumps in the air and heads towards Calcite, who whips her hair back and reveals glowing black eyes before they merge into light. Yellow Calcite and Onicolo tba Cuprite and Cat's Eye (Symbiosis) Cat's eye begins to snap her fingers rhymatically, and begins to dance in a very stiff and ordered pattern. Cuprite watches her and rolls her eyes. She then begins to jump up and down and flip around the area. Cat's eye looks over and begins to laugh, she loosens up and has more fun as she begins to vogue. Cuprite gets more serious and takes Cat's eye's hands merging the two of them. Cuprite and Tiger Eye (Synergy) Tiger and Cuprite start off a few feet apart Tiger places her right palm on her forehead and then flings her hair away revealing both her glowing gems, Cuprite jumps around randomly before slapping herself to focus, which causes her gem to glow. Tiger begins turfing and moves her hand and head rapidly leaving trails of light behind her gems stones. Cuprite whips her hair back and forth before she begins to do handsprings towards Tiger and does a giant flip into the air. Tiger catches Cup by her hands and begins to swing her around her body, before flinging her through her legs back into the air. Cuprite does a couple flips before landing on Tiger sending two balls of light into the air, each ball of light contains one Gemstone, and they spiral down from the sky and merge with Cuprite. Cuprite and Pearl (Emancipation) Pearl and Cuprite begin to move in perfect sync with each other they take 4 steps to the right before twirling around. Then cartwheel forward, before leaping past each other. When they land they spin around on their toes before they leap into the air twirling, meeting and fusing. Cuprite and Bismuth (Insurrection) Bismuth begins to pound her chest before, clapping her hands together and cracking her knuckles. Cuprite smiles and back flips landing on Bismuth's shoulders. Bismuth then grabs Cuprite and cradles her, swinging her back and forth in her arms before tossing her up in the air. Bismuth jumps after her and they meet in midair fusing. Cuprite and Lapis (Consolation) Lapis takes Cuprite's hand and Lapis spins Cuprite around by her arm. Cuprite flips over Lapis's body and lands behinds her and smiles. She then turns around and catches Lapis as she falls inter her arms, causing them to fuse. TBA (Concentration) Cat's Eye and Spinel (Symmetry) Spinel takes Cat's eye's hand and spins her around. She dips her and the two kiss causing them to fuse. Tiger Eye, Cuprite, and Yellow Calcite (Convergence) Tiger Eye, Calcite and Cuprite all pose together and Tiger shouts "Heart, mind, and body combine! Gems Converge!" The background goes red and Cuprite stares and playfully licks the camera, she then back flips away from it and lands in the center of the screen, she jumps back and forth than preforms a 1990 spin, before turning into white light and floating up. The background goes golden and Yellow Calcite does a quick seductive look towards the camera. She then gracefully spins away into the center of the screen and moves her hips up and down with her hands. She does a split before turning into white light and floating down. The background goes Orange as and Tiger removes her scarf allowing her second mouth to roar at the camera. She then struts away towards the center where she quickly moves her arms and traces up her legs. She claps her hands together and bows as she turns into two balls of light, one goes left and ones goes right. * The four orbs unite in front of a rainbow background and form Andalusite. Snow and Amethyst (Crystallize) Snow turned and began to skate towards Amethyst, Amethyst began to dance similarly to Alexandrite fusion and approached Snow. Snow’s skating increased in pace and she moved her hips seductively as she skated backwards to amethyst. Amethyst ran her hands through her hair before grabbing Snow and spinning her into her arms, causing them to fuse. Snow and Rubellite (Eros) Lodestone and Hogbomite Less of a dance and more of a collision, Hogbomite flies at Lodestone to push her out of the way of a fatal attack and the two fuse together. Serpentinite and Blue Calcite (Violation) Blue Calcite grabs Serpentine and pulls her close to her. Serpentinite struggles to free herself and pull away from Blue Calcite. Blue Calcite continues to grapple with Serpentinite before grabbing her gemstone with her hand, Serpentinite's eye's glow blue before she ceases struggling and then sinks into Blue Calcite's arms causing them to fuse. Trivia Category:Pokemonboy3000